The Choice
by ZyLex123XD
Summary: The war has ended. The Golden trio turned Golden Duo now struggles from crumbling apart. In which Hermione chooses between two different lifestyles. One is promising while the other is a promise she has to keep. (a little AU-ish) Undecided pairings ahead
1. Chapter 1

This is it…

It's finally over. I'm finally free. Yes, I love it here in the wizarding world but after the war, all I want is to return home. My real home, sure the wizarding world has been like a second home to me but that's the point it's the second not the first. 

Nothing beats the warmth of the house I grew up in. I don't know anything that surpasses the joy family bonding time on rainy days while sipping my mom's special chocolate drink. Molly's cooking isn't even the half of it. And I bloody miss all of it.

With that determination I went to Australia then searched for my parents. At first they were furious, livid even but with explanation they slowly forgave me.

And now I'm standing in front of my luggage.

"Are you sure you'll be attending Hogwarts again?" Harry was uncertain with my promise of return, he knows I might change my mind once I step foot in the muggle world.

I sighed and walked up to him. I pulled him for a hug, surprisingly he hugged me back. Then, I tightened my grip on him. I was shocked. He used to stiffen whenever there was any human contact back then.

"I mean I don't want to be alone, sure Neville and the others will be there but ever since Ron died you're the only one that's left that understands me. I just want to spend the last year with my remaining best friend and make some great memories." I pulled back. I looked at Harry. He had matured, mentally and physically wise. We all had. Seeing someone die in front of you leaves a mark.

I smiled, "Merlin, you sound so old right now. Don't worry I'll be back."

"It's a promise." Then I proceeded fixing my luggage.

_

Lol. I killed Ron sorry about that… I felt like if I didn't kill him Hermione would eventually end up with him… So yeah.  
>-<strong>I don't own Harry Potter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

She could feel her heart pound as she got nearer to her destination. It was of those unexplainable moments where you feel butterflies in your stomach, so much that you get dizzy. The feeling of wanting to vomit is present but it's not really there. Like tears were about to erupt and show up, stream down her face. Yes, she is nervous. 

After the war she never even stepped away from the wizarding world, except for the time she went to Australia to pick up her parents and give them their memories back. But, that wasn't home, that wasn't muggle London. 

The train opened its doors and she got out of the station. The first step was purely magical, warmth filled her, previous sorrows forgotten. She was heading to her most beloved place. The place she calls home. The place where her life had truly started. Away from danger. 

A wide smile broke into her face. 

"Sweetie." Her mom called out to her. Hermione rushed into her and hugged her tightly. No matter how many time she touches her mom she can't still believe it's real. She's arfraid that one day she might wake up and all was just a dream. That the war wasn't really over and that her loving parents was not beside her. 

They got into the car. They talked. Just the three of them. Not about the war, not about the deaths. Just small talk how their day ended. 

They soon reached their house. Hermione ran to her bedroom, jumped into her bed and sighed in content. "I miss this," her mom appeared by the door, "I'll call you when it's time for supper." 

She looked around her room. It seemed so big now. Being in a war doesn't give you the luxury of big spaces. 

Her family is rich by muggle standards, it was quite understandable, her parents both being dentists.

She got to her dresser and found a picture. It was of her, Ron and Harry. She loves Ron, yes. She knows that if Ron had lived they'll reach their happily ever after but life is not a fairy tale. She could remember it vividly a green light heading towards her and ron pushing her out of the way. 

_"I love you!" He shouted before the spell hit him  
><em> 

__But Hermione didn't have the chance to reply. Ron couln't hear her anymore. She just cried and cried as she stared at his glassy eyes. 

Even now she still cries herself to sleep at times. She thought as a tear slid down her face. 

She then stopped her train of thoughts she shouldn't be thinking about that now. She has to get away. Fast. 

She grabbed a coat then went out of the house not before she shouted to her mother that she'll be back in a while. 

She was running through the street of London as she suddenly bumped into someone. 

Anyway I know what happened at the epilogue, I read the book and watched the movie. As much as I adore Rose, I want to try wavering Hermione's wish to stay as a witch. I wanted her to explore the muggle side of her life to the point where she has to choose. 

_I do not own anything


	3. Chapter 3

-  
>"Sorry," Something soft under her mumbled. It was a deep male voice. <p>

She then realized that they were in an uncomfortable positions. She hastily got up. She was about to offer her hand when the stranger stood up. 

She then looked at him, now being able to see his face fully. He's handsome. She'll admit. With blue eyes that reminded her of Ron, blond hair, square jaw and black hair. He then smiled and scratched the back of his head. 

"Sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going." He outstretched a hand expecting her to shake it. And she did anyway. 

"Yeah, I'm at fault too. I was running without looking, it was bound to happen." Hermione smiled. She missed this. Meeting strangers that didn't see her as a war heroine or Harry Potter's best friend. 

"I'm Mark Monroe by the way." He smiled again. 

"Hermione… Hermione Granger. Nice…um…bumping into you." They stared at each other then laughed. 

"You seriously don't know me do you?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. 

"Should I?" She copied his movement. 

He had slight shock in his eyes. "Well, I'll see you around. Can you give me your number?" 

Hermione remembered putting her phone on her coat. She searched for it in the pockets fortunately she found it. She grabbed the phone that he offered and typed her number. And he did the same with her. 

"Bye, Mark." She waved her hand and hurried away. She didn't have the chance to see him opening his mouth to say something more or the disappointed look on his eyes. 

She got home just in time, her mom was already preparing the table. 

They ate after that they talked again. "So how was your day outside?" her father asked her seemingly interested. 

"London hasn't changed much during 2 years of the war. I just missed walking down the streets." She replied then took a bite of her red velvet cake. 

"Hm, did you see someone familiar or meet anyone new?" It was her mother's turn to ask. 

"Yes, I met someone named Mark Monroe." Then to her shock, her parents looked at each other with recognition in their eyes. 

"THE Mark Monroe?" Her mother asked. 

"You know him?" she was curious now. 

"Yes, he's the son of a big time business tycoon. They're filthy rich." Her father replied calmly unlike her mother who was jumping up and down. 

"Well that's a big change of friends. A hero then a rich person, well I'm bloody sleepy." She stood up and went back to her room. Before her dramatic exit earlier she didn't have the time to fix her thing, might as well do it now. 

She lifted her luggage and placed it on the chair. She put her clothes where they belong and put her books in a hidden shelf. 

She was surprised by the ring of her phone, she opened it to see a message. 

from: Mark  
>Are you free this Sunday?<br>Want to hang out? 

It still bothers her how different the muggle world is from the wizarding world. It's weird bumping into a wizard and owling her right away. But in the muggle world it seems fairly normal. He was nice anyway. Though she might have to make sure not to get too close, it may make things complicated in the end. 

From: Hermione  
>Yes, Sure let's do that. <p>

And somewhere out there unbeknownst to her a teenage boy is smiling idiotically while looking at his phone. Onlookers stared at him weirdly, he rarely smiled that's why. 

They spent their Sunday walking around the streets of London, stopped for a while and bought coffee and resumed talking to each other. 

Hermione found out that Mark was quite the party boy and is always smiling, no matter what she says he grins and laughs.(she doesn't know that it's only to her) He was quite popular too. People sometimes asked a picture with him, mostly girls and the entire time the girls would send her a dirty look and ask her to be the cameraman. And during those times he would be quiet, as if he wasn't laughing a minute ago. 

Mark was stunned. He was laughing more than he ever had in his whole life and she wasn't even trying to make him laugh! Something about the mystery this girl is attracts him and her witty comments and playful glares that make him smile. This girl was making him crazy. 

After that day, they were almost inseparable. The only time they weren't together is when Mark is handling some business. Mark was already close to Jane and Joseph Granger. He even knows his way through her house! 

Mark makes her forget her previous life. He accepts her for who she is and likes he know-it-all side. Though nightmares were still there. 

One time he had slept over, he was shocked to hear crying in the middle of the night but when he found out it was Hermione he hurried to her bed and soothed her as she sobbed uncontrollably, he didn't question her the next day. But, Hermione was very grateful for the comfort he gives her. 

After that many nightmares still came and most of them was pacified by Mark's presence. 

Maybe she was falling in love with him but only two months had passed, it just might be mere infatuation. And besides she has to leave him for Hogwarts in a month, she can't break her promise to Harry just for a possible crush. Though staying with him for a long time sounds so appealing to her. 

Mark on the other hand is another story, he knows he's in love, he doesn't know what hit him but as he got to know her the more he falls.

_

2 weeks later: 

"Mark, I'm leaving next week." Hermione said casually as they sat on the couch side by side, in one of their movie marathons. 

"What? Why?" Mark asked as he turned facing her, eyes searching for something. 

"You know I attend a boarding school." She watched as his eyes widened and his handsome features showing pain. 

"The one in Scotland?" she nodded, "But that's too far away. When will you be back? Can't you just transfer here?" he touched her shoulders, gripping them tightly yet not painful. 

She shook her head, "No, I can't and I can't return until the end of school. I have some unfinished business there." It's true she can't, she promised Harry. She knows she can't go home at Christmas she told Molly that she and Harry would spend the holiday at the burrow and her parents understood that. 

"You can't leave now that I… I… never mind." He turned his head away and gazed everywhere but her. "Fine, leave but don't expect to me to see you off or don't expect to see me at all." He stomped away. She didn't bother running after him she knew it would only complicate things. It was better that way. She already chose and her choice was Harry. 

"Take care." Her mom kissed her on her cheek and hugged her. 

"And study well." Her father kissed her on the forehead, "Now off you go." 

She entered the station and stepped into the train. She was shocked by Harry running to her hugging her then kissing her on her lips.

_

Read and Review~!  
>_dont own anything<p> 


End file.
